kaijufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Class 3-E's Death
The Adventure of Sailor Moon And Godzilla Transcript *(To Nagisa Shiota)Goodbye Exodus Your From My Family *(To Exodus)Ah You Miss *(To Nagisa Shiota)What That is Impossible *(To Exodus)Impossible It Is Well The Knife Give Me Nothing Now I Use Switch As Cronos Change Wa la Log Sulation *(To Nagisa shiota)Hey But You Will Die *(To Exodus)Nope She is *(To Class 3-E)Gasp *(To Nagisa shiota)Kayano *(To Exodus)Help Somebody Help Kayano Is Dead She Dead Oh No She Down *(To Nagisa Shiota)Come on Guys Stop Him *(To Exodus)I'll Shoot Your Knees And Your Hearts *(To Exodus)Oh No Look At You You Are Screaming Tearing And Dying Help Help Somebody Save Them They Gonna Die Here *(To Class 3-K)Why Why Why Why Did You Do That *(To Exodus)Because I Use My Fatality To Kill You With The Gun Well Gonna Go Korosensei Is Waiting For Me *(To Nagisa Shiota)No No No No Please Don't Go This Suck Why Korosensei Was Alive *(To Nagisa Shiota)With Out No Where Nobody Today I Don't Wanna Die *(To Nagisa Shiota)I Wanna Live Forever *(To Exodus)I Do Too You Can't Let This What Do You Do Now Your Not Ready To Over With For Now Forever *(To Kayano Kaede)Oh He Win I Know Korosensei Was Alive Even Exodus He Use Cronos Change And Switch it *(To Kayano Kaede)And That's How He Win I'll Be Okay Guys Congraulations Now Good Luck My Friends *(To Qillandon)Well Looks Like Exodus Kill His Friends After All *(To King Ghidorah)And They Will Be Murders *(To SpaceGodzilla) *(To Monster X) *(To Bagan) *(To) Godzilla The Ultimate Hero Transcript *(To Korosensei)Class 3-E Is Crying For Godzilla *(To Godzilla)This Good Time Come On Guys Let's Celebrate For Our Greatest Harmony *(To Gamera)Yeah Alright *(To Godzilla And His Friends)High Up In The Mountain Down To The Land That's By The Sea Fishing Farming Building Weaving Clothes And Potteryl *(To Precure)Load Up The Llama They Don't Care They Can Climb a Go Anywhere Don't Load Her Down or She Just Might Spit At You *(To Mascots)Hey You Got That's Right *(To Godzilla And His Friends)The Hero is Our Leader He Looks After To All of Us We Sing We Dance We We Play Together At Festival of The Sun *(To Class 3-E)He's Just Making Merry To His Girlfriend Sailor Moon What Happened To The Our Hero Godzilla We Forgot? *(To Godzilla)Yo Yo Yo I'm Going Going Going To To My School I Became New Student for Japan *(To Urogora)No We're Not Don Yet *(To Godzilla)Hey Why And Oh *(To Newsman)What Could The Class 3-E Students Bitter Tears Means? *(To Gamera)Hey What's Up With Them *(To Korosensei)Looks Like The Children Are Crying I Guess ? *(To Rathalos)Uh Yeah I Think *(To Godzilla)What Do They Mean By Bitter Tears Aren't They Just Plain Tears? *(To Urogora)They're Called Bitter Tears Because They Are From The Bottom of The Heart! *(To Godzilla)I See I See *(To Class 3-E)We Want To Have Pride In Our Fight With Godzilla *(To Godzilla)Shiota *(To Class 3-E)We Forgot Godzilla At Full Strength And Lost! *(To Class 3-E)We Want To Throw Out Our Chest And Have Pride In It! *(To Class 3-E)In The State You're In Our Loss Means Nothing *(To Class 3-E)We Don't Just Count On Your Luck! *(To Class 3-E)And Please Don't Let King Ghidorah Win *(To Tadaomi Karasuma)Class 3-D Appealing To Godzilla How Will Godzilla Respond To This Appeal *(To Irina Jelavic)Yeah And How He Get Here I Wonder The Prince Doing Here *(To Aguri Yukimura)This is Him We're Talking About I Bet He'll Just Keep Partying *(To Godzilla)Class 3-E I'll Fight For You And I'll Make Him Pay What They Did To You *(To Zamusha)Just Look At Him *(To Takashi Komuro)He's Pratice To His Fighter Skills Godzilla Endgame Transcript *(To Reimon)Oh No *(To Ultraman Taiga)We're Too Late *(To Nagisa Shiota)Thank You Sari *(To Sari)This Our Chance We Gonna Beat Keizer Ghidorah Hurry *(To Nemesis)He Don't Have Strength Everyone His Body Is Destroy By Chimera Anima My Guess is He Will Die *(To Tadaomi Karasuma)But No *(To Sari)Please No We Gonna Save Him *(To Nagisa Shiota)All of My Friends Die Because of Me? I Just Live Too Much I I Didn't Live No Longer I Finished *(To Nemesis)All Muere Powers Inside of His Body They Need Godzilla They Gonna Help Him We Don't Have Much Time *(To Nagisa Shiota)The Light Power Magic Grunt *(To Chun Li)The Light Power Magic? *(To Nagisa Shiota)I Make Them Stroger *(To Cammy White)So Why You Plan Now *(To Nagisa Shiota)I Got The Light But It's Inside of My Body I Think I Heard King Ghidorah's Voice In My Head *(To King Ghidorah)What Did You Gonna Do With That Knife Weapon Nagisa Shiota Go Ahead Kill Yourself Kill Yourself Kill Yourself Now Please *(To King Ghidorah)You Will Never Return You're Gonna Die Here That's Funeral *(To Nagisa Shiota)My Body is Too Weak To Go On But I Won't Need it *(To Tadaomi Karasuma)Nagisa Shiota Wait We Need You Kill That Thing *(To Korosensei)And Please There Must Be The Another Way *(To Nagisa Shiota)Hold On To Your Hands Systems And Your Dreams if We Did That We Could Have Our Adventures Too *(To Sari)You Can't We Gonna Save Godzilla And His Friends Are We No No No No Shiota Guys *(To Ultraman Taiga)Did He Just Screaming *(To Nemesis)Yes Screaming And Crying For Their Life *(To Nagisa Shiota)Are You Not Dead Urogora *(To Urogora)No I Didn't I Was In First Page After Battle In Dark Book War We Been Suck In *(To Nagisa Shiota)So You Are *(To Urogora)Yes I Was In The First Page Nagisa Shiota *(To Nagisa Shiota)Well I Seee *(To Urogora)Yes You See I Am Urogora *(To Nagisa Shiota)Well Yeah But Are You Monster Who Blew Up The Moon *(To Urogora)Dah bah bah bah I Did Not Blew Up The Moon Here This My Name Urogora Well Most People Call Me Andy Skywalker *(To Nagisa Shiota)So That Your Real Name *(To Urogora)Before You Die Take it This Is Knife of Heaven Your Going Fourth Just Take It With You Safety First And *(To Nagisa Shiota)What Good Luck Destroyed Korosensei Before Congratulations *(To Urogora)No Good Luck Killing Yourself Before Your Funeral You're Going Need It *(To Nagisa Shiota)Oh I Will *(To Nagisa Shiota)So You See I Always This Better After We Kill Our Teacher Last Time We Did *(To Nagisa Shiota)And Now I Try To Kill Myself Before My Funeral *(To Nagisa Shiota) *(To Nagisa Shiota) *(To Nagisa Shiota)Magical Heroes Come Fourth And Rise *(To) *(To) *(To) *(To Zoffy)What *(To Godzilla)I Feel Them *(To Gamera)Yeah *(To Imoogi)Is Come To Us *(To Hunter)I Know it Come *(To Geon)And They Give Us *(To Godzilla)Wow Can't You Feel it Dudes *(To Gamera)Yeah Feel Powers *(To Imoogi)This Powers Is New *(To Hunter)Yeah This Is New *(To Geon)Cool They Give Us *(To Kaiser Ghidorah)So You Got Back Again *(To Godzilla)Well Sorry Keizer Ghidorah You Gonna Die Here *(To Keizer Ghidorah)So Beat it I Shall Crush You Like Stone *(To Godzilla)No Way Ho say This is Power of Magic is Roll Call Time *(To Geon)Prince of The Demon Sorcerers Kerubi Ranger *(To Hunter)Prince of The Elements Wolf Rider Element *(To Imoogi)Bat Warrior Prince Gao Bat Ranger *(To Gamera)Prince of The Light Kingdom Captain Prince Kamen *(To Godzilla)Prince of The Toas Eternal Soldier Ranger *(To Godzilla)Heroes of Earth Untied We Roar At Once And For All *(To Magical Rangers)We Summon Magic Spirits Once Again Super Warrior Squad Magical Rangers *(To Magical Squad)We Are Here To Stop You We Are Magical Squad *(To Godzilla)We Will Finally Slash You Kaiser Ghidorah *(To Kaiser Ghidorah)I'll Will Blast You *(To Godzilla)Aah You Missed Us *(To Keizer Ghidorah)That Good But Not Good Enough Maoh Phantoms Destroyed Them *(To Godzilla)Oh Yeah Let's Go Guys And Let's Kick Up *(To Gamera)We Got Ya Now Keizer Ghidorah *(To Godzilla)Come On Guys Let's Finish This *(To Magical Squad And Magical Rangers)Light Maximum Power Final Blast *(To Magical Squad And Magical Rangers)Earth Defenders Victory is Ours *(To Godzilla)We Win Guys We Got New Powers *(To Luchia Nanami)Guys What's Wrong With Him *(To Gatomon)He's Breathing *(To Godzilla)Oh My God Shiota What Happened To Him *(To Gardi)Shiota And His Friends Give Your New Powers To Defeat Keizer Ghidorah I Think He's Dying Yeah *(To Kiryu)Yep So The Rest Anothers *(To Godzilla)Shiota You Okay Buddy *(To Nagisa Shiota)Yeah We Didn't Our World Is Save is It *(To Godzilla)Yeah Our World Is Save It All Thanks To You *(To Nagisa Shiota)Don't Thank Me I Started To Die Here *(To Godzilla)I See What We Going To Do With You *(To Nagisa Shiota)You Let Aguri Yukimura Burn Down To Our School *(To Gamera)Ah Well She Will *(To Godzilla)Oh Man So What We Going To Do With You When You Dying *(To Nagisa Shiota)To Find Haruhi Fujioka He's Out There In England You Will Find Him *(To Godzilla)We Will Find Him We Promise To Ya *(To Nagisa Shiota)Thank You My Friends But This Only To Beginning And You Must Be Believe Promise Me My Friends Promise Me You Must Believe *(To Godzilla)We Will Try *(To Nagisa Shiota)Good I Think Going To Heaven Now You Must Continued Your Journey Without Me *(To Godzilla)Uh Shiota Your Dying? Shiota I Don't Understand *(To Nagisa Shiota)You Must Believe And You Will Find Haruhi Fujioka *(To Godzilla)We Will But We Got Oh *(To Godzilla)Nagisa Nagisa Nagisa Nagisa Nagisa Nagisa Nagi *(To Cure White)Don't Say That You Make Me Cry *(To Cure Black)Just Live Something My Eyes *(To Shiny Luminous)Our Friends is Right *(To Godzilla)Huh What's This *(To Eren Yeager)Is That's A Card ? *(To Godzilla)It's Is Card It's Must Be Invader Mutation Enterprises *(To Izuku)Invader Mutation Enterprises ? *(To Godzilla)if They Are Working Invader Mutation Enterprise *(To Goku And Korra)What Was it ? *(To Godzilla)I Don't Know There's Nothing I Can Do For Them *(To Haruo Sakaki)Yeah There's Nothing I Can Do For Them Now *(To King Kong)Me Too *(To Gamera)Me Three *(To Miia)And So Do Us *(To Korosensei)Well All of Our Friends Are Dead Aguri Come On Guys Let's Hear Some Music Shall We Mothra If You Do The Honor *(To Mothra)You Want Me To Sing For The Funeral Song? *(To Pollun)Yeah Sing For Us Okay *(To Mothra)Well Okay Here It Goes "Wind Beneath My Wings" *(To Mothra)Class 3-E Will Missed You *(To Tadaomi Karasuma)Nice Job They Die And Gone So Who Will Kill Korosensei *(To Gamera)Kill Korosensei ? No They Got Murder By The Evil Monsters *(To Shippo)Oh That's Bad *(To Tadaomi Karasuma)Well That Suck *(To Gamera)It Is Suck I Guess *(To Luchia Nanami)Me Too *(To Regina Nakajima)It's Was Saddest Things Godzilla Everybody Love Class 3-E *(To Regina Nakajima)Maybe Whoever Did This When They Got Murder To Destruction Nefarious Monsters Then They Die To Their Life *(To Regina Nakajima)Made Them Stinging Maggot Covered Corpse Rot In The Fire Deaths of Hell *(To Godzilla)Thank You For Your Kind Thoughts You Got Regina *(To Regina Nakajima)Oh And Haruhi Fujioka Will Be Save And Sound Now He'll Be In Our School I Hope He's Okay *(To Godzilla)Oh Haruhi *(To Captain Dracula)Don't Worry My Boy *(To Godzilla)We Gonna Find Him *(To Murray The Mummy)We Will Search Everywhere Man He'll Turn Up Also See Category:Death Category:Funeral Category:Godzilla Endgame Category:The Adventure of Sailor Moon & Godzilla